It was worth it
by kkatastrophy
Summary: One shot- Brittany retaliates on a comment made by a fellow glee clubber. Just a bit of fluff really.


It was obvious that Finn was totally trying to live up to his new found "stardom" after winning the championship. Even Brittany could see that, and really that was saying a lot. So when he came into Glee with his kissing booth idea everyone knew he was full of it, but everyone seemed to scared to say anything. Everyone except Santana.

"I've kissed Finn, and can I just say, not worth a buck"

"Don't you get tired of cutting people down?"

Obviously she didn't, I mean she was Santana Lopez she put everyone down on a daily basis. When someone tried to stand up to her she would cut them down and they'd scamper away with their tails between there legs. Even so, no one expected this.

"The truth is Santana" Rachel started "you can dish it out but you can't take it, k maybe you're right, maybe I am destined to play the title role in the broadway musical Willow, but the only job you're going to have is working on a pole" She spat.

And everyone went quiet, Mr. Shue prepared to tear Santana off of Rachel at any moment, but she just got up and walked out of the room. Everyone was so busy worrying about what Santana would do no one looked at the way Brittany's fists were balled so tight her nails were gouging into her hand. No one even took notice when she stood up and walked up the risers, eyes fixated on the now empty doorway. They only turned around when they heard it. The sickening crack that was Brittany's fist across Rachels perfect face.

"You don't know a god damn thing about Santana" Brittany seethed, and stormed out.

No one expected it. Brittany Peirce who never so much as glared at someone just punched Rachel Berry into oblivion. 

When Brittany left the class she was still seething. That was until she heard a whimper. She looked down at Santana crying on the ground beneath her locker. That was all it took, and instantly any feelings of anger were gone, quickly replaced with love and concern. Brittany wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but she knew her bestfriend forwards and backwards and she knew Santana was really hurt.

"San?"

No reply.

"San, come one lets go to the bathroom you're masscara is running"

Once in the bathroom Brittany took her time cleaning the black off of the latina's soft tan cheeks. Trying her best to not to shudder at the closeness of her friends breath on her face.

"B. Why is your knuckle bleeding?" Santana asked finally breaking the silence.

"Shit" she said bringing the cut up to her mouth. "I punched Rachel in the face"

"You shouldn't have done that Brittany" the brunette whispered.

Now Brittany was really confused, Rachel totally deserved what she got, even if it meant Brittany would be suspended. (Which she most certainly would be.) Santana has been suspended on multiple occasions on behalf of the blue eyed blonde. For example when Karofsky called Brittany retarded and Santana dropped him with a kick in the groin and busted his nose. Santana has always stood up for Brittany.

"San she deserved it"

"No Britt, she's right."

This completely threw Brittany off. She had sat there staring at her best friend, waiting, hoping, praying for a punchline or a just kidding, anything but this. The shear look of saddness on the latina's face engulfed Brittany. It sat in her veins like lead.

"San" She whispered. "Don't say that, don't ever say that"

Tears were now teasing at the edge of her eyelids. Sure she has seen Santana cry, but this was bleak. Santana was vulnerable.

"You are amazing S" She began. "You are beautiful and you understand me when no one else does, and you fight for me when people are mean to me, don't you see it?"

Her hand made its way to her friends, and intertwined there fingers as she continued.

"San you are perfect, Rachel is scared, she knows it's only a matter of time until she's dryed up"

"Washed up, B"

"That too"

Then it happend, an explosion in Brittany so vivid and perfect, she had done it. Santana cracked a smile.

Santana quickly pulled her best friend into a tight hug. Brittany's hand hanging loosely at her sides, the smell of Santana's cinnamon body wash crawled all over her. As they pulled a part Santana stopped and looked in Brittany's eyes, deep swells of blue smothered her. But Brittany's eyes weren't looking into the latina's, the were down at her lips. Their faces inching slowly closer. It was too much, Brittany finally pressed her lips to Santana's, a deep moan escaping the brunettes throat. A tongue grazing her bottom lip, begging for entrance that Brittany happily granted.

When they had finally pulled apart Brittany had been completely out of breath.

"Come on San, might as well get this suspension over with" Brittany huffed.

She laced her fingers between her best friends, and began to walk away but was pulled back.

"B" She mumbled into Brittany's neck, placing tiny kisses a long her collar bone. "Thanks"

Brittany was suspended for 3 days for busting Rachel's lip open.

"It was totally worth it" 


End file.
